<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Night Before Christmas by Jaspre_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099229">The Night Before Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose'>Jaspre_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, M/M, Mpreg if you squint, Or not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t the traditional Christmas poem we’re all familiar with and I’m completely fine with that. I decided to write this back in February, because I think about Christmas year-round and thought having the poem told through Albus Dumbledore’s point of view would be cute. Some Severus &amp; Harry loving, some Albus &amp; Minerva loving, and some mpreg if you squint right. Or not. Whatever. It is whatever makes you happiest! Happy Christmas, everyone!!! ♥</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Snarry Christmas Pre-2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the castle,<br/>Not a creature was stirring, mayhap not even the Potions Master.<br/>The stockings were hung by each chimney with care<br/>In hopes that Christmas day soon would be there.<br/>The students were nestled all snug in their beds<br/>While visions of chocolate frogs danced in their heads.<br/>And Minerva in her kerchief and I in my cap<br/>Had just settled our brains for a long winter’s nap.</p>
<p>When out in the halls there rose such a clatter,<br/>I rose up from my bed to see what was the matter.<br/>Away to the trouble I walked like a flash.<br/>So quickly I hurried, I forgot to tie my robe’s sash.<br/>The halls, to my unending shock, appeared quite void<br/>And there I had been thinking they’d been destroyed<br/>Then, what to my wandering eyes should appear,<br/>But two men to me I consider very near and dear.<br/>Calmly walking down the halls, smiling at each other,<br/>Exchanging words of affection with one another.<br/>Rapidly I sink back into the shadows to watch the two<br/>Hoping and praying this little display I did not misconstrue</p>
<p>“Now, Dasher. Now, Dancer. Now, Prancer and Vixen,” Harry happily recites. <br/>“I’m not doing this again,” Severus says and dims the lights. <br/>Unaware of my presence, the two start to dance in the hall<br/>And, cursing the cold, I vaguely wish I’d brought a shawl.<br/>Have there ever been two people who’ve looked so happy?<br/>It’s especially odd to think that one’s usually so snappy. <br/>With Severus leading, down the hall the two happily dance<br/>And a calm suffuses my soul at thoughts of this new romance.<br/>I decide to return to bed, but must have made a sound,<br/>For Severus, still attached to Harry, angrily turns around.<br/>As I lift up my hands and give them a warm smile,<br/>A list of swears, I know, Severus has begun to compile.</p>
<p>Harry was dressed in one of Severus’ own robes, a scarf about his neck.<br/>Another of Severus’ belongings, I think, but I won’t bother to check.<br/>A bundle of flowers he had tightly clutched in his hand<br/>And the poor frightened boy looked like he expected a reprimand. <br/>His expressive green eyes flitted around, his lips pursed,<br/>But his cheeks flushed from embarrassment were the worst. </p>
<p>Severus’ mouth was turned down, his dark eyes clearly challenging me.<br/>His skin, much paler than I had ever seen, was a truly worrisome thing to see. <br/>I step forward when I realise what is wrong and at the both of them I wink.<br/>Harry steps back and I can tell Severus has clearly reached the brink.<br/>I speak, “I could not be happier for you than I am right now<br/>And, even if cruelty were in me, your relationship I will not disallow.”</p>
<p>Severus tightly nods at me and begins to usher Harry away. <br/>I closely watch and it is as they reach the end of the hall I see Harry sway. <br/>Forgetting himself, Severus places his hand on Harry’s flat tummy<br/>And reveals to me that the two are more than just a bit chummy. <br/>Smiling softly, I retreat to my rooms and climb back into bed.<br/>Minerva rolls over to ask me what was wrong, but I heard not what she said. </p>
<p>She finally shakes my arm and asks about the source of the clatter,<br/>I merely smile at her and tell her that doesn’t matter. <br/>When I have told her everything, including what happened when Harry had gotten dizzy,<br/>She hopped out of bed and, urging me to do the same, started rushing around in a tizzy. <br/>I climbed out of bed, pulled my house robe back on, and slowed her frantic movements with a long hug. <br/>“Calm down, my dear. And happy Christmas indeed, my little jitterbug.”</p>
<p>♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>